The Crimson Squad: Gippal's Tale
by Sabookie
Summary: This is about what happened in the CS, from Gippal's point of view. And oh how it gets good Filled with fights, thoughts and weird images.... Chapter 7 is up! Leaving Bevelle behind may be harder for some than most...
1. The NGB

DISCLAIMER: Any final fantasy X or X-2 character, places, creatures, or themes that are in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft, which is now currently Squarenix, I give my props to them for making such great games.  
  
A/N: Basically, this is what happened before our favorite little group became members of the Crimson Squad. Told by Gippal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walk down the hard steel hallways, no light coming through accept for the unnatural rays of the florescent lights, which shine apon the silver haired one name Baralai. The Quiet one when no subjects came up, but if justice was necessary you could count on him to see it through, yea. Oh and also, never debate with him, trust me I know. I look over at him, so calm and ready for whatever the masters have to say about the squad. He's always like that.  
  
Why can't I be like that?  
  
My eye turns from his ever-youthful face and come apon Nooj. Strange one. Always so secretive, and even more uptight than Baralai, if you can believe it. A look of confidence is on his face, his long brown hair swooping and over crossing each other over his broad shoulders, a single straight ponytail in the back of his head, the rest of his hair over his shoulders. He's had that look forever, and it suits him. He's the oldest of our group, only 25, but with the face and features of that of a 30 year old. Many people have different theories about how he got this way; some say the black tonberries give him steroids in return for knives. what a loud of bullshit. come on, tonberries. But you never know.  
  
My eye turn away from him, now noticing that they have their own thoughts about what is going to happen, and I know that they don't want to be bothered with me. The Al Bhed boy from Bikanel Desert. I know they don't want me on their team, why would they. Traitors of Yeven as they call us, and I know that if we don't get in it's my fault. For being what I am, an Al Bhed. We turn left, A couple of girls pass us by, and I see the blonde's eyes run over Nooj, My eye looks over to him, and I see as he turns his head and smirks at her. Always, a smirk. The brunet that the blond is with is looking at Baralai, but I don't even have to look at him to tell that he is paying no mind. he's always like that... the prude. They both turn their heads back around and giggle to each other, clutching to their books like petty school girls. Yeven give me a fucking break, we're in Training Camp, and you think they would be more mature. I roll my eye then look ahead, wondering if we are almost there, wondering if Baralai got lost. ha, I would like to see the day. Suddenly he stops by yet another carbon copy of an oak door, the only thing separating it from the others is the number engraved in gold on the top of the door. 25694.  
  
"This is it." He says, and turns the doorknob slowly.  
  
I take a deep breath, sucking in what little of a gut I have. Sorry, but unlike Nooj I have to do this. I don't know why, it's just a habit. I'm not cocky and I know that I'm not 'built' as they say. Like him. Maybe he can wear tight shirts to show off his muscles, and tight pants. But I prefer my usual Al Bhed suit. The one used for damp and cold climates. As Bevell tends to get cold.  
  
Baralai opens the door slowly, revealing the fine see through floor that leads to the Bevell Falls. A nice polished wooden alter is about 30 feet away from the oak door; a little oil lamp rests on it. A few exotic plants are in pots in the corners of the pentagon shaped room (probably from Kilika), but still the annoying Florescent lights light up the room which would be otherwise pitch black, as it is Nighttime in Bevell, and the Falls are a stunning purple, black, and dark blue.  
  
I take a step inside, marveling at the whole interior of the room, especially the floor, Nooj and Baralai standing in front of my as I was respectfully the last person to enter. Baralai softly nudges me and I look up to see what is the matter. My eyes follow his and I turn my head, only to come eye to eyes with Maester Mika. 


	2. In Between

DISCLAIMER: Any final fantasy X or X-2 character, places, creatures, or themes that are in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft, which is now currently Squarenix, I give my props to them for making such great games.  
  
A/N: People have been wanting Shounen-Ai's, so yea. Probably later on though. But I'm not telling who or when. Just later. Lol. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! Oh yea, I'll be posting once a week every Friday if things go good, oki. THANKS!!!!  
  
Our eyes looked into each other's, mine with fear. his with disgust and hate. I will never understand that. Neither will half the Al Bhed population. Why do they hate us so much, what did we do?  
  
Well I had little time to debate apon that, because right when I was thinking it he somehow got into my mind and cut me off as soon as he spoke. "As you know." He began, his voice a slow drawl. slurring most of his s's and stretching out his e's, due to old age. Which brings up another question: How old is he? Wait, that's none of my business. I shake my head, blinking a little trying to focus on what he was saying. This time I was focused.  
  
"As you should know." He began, his head turned towards Baralai and Nooj. As if I was some useless dog who just sits around to wait for his master. "I am old and fragile, with weak bones. My rein over Spira will come to an end soon.." And that is all I heard before my brain tuned out again. I turned my head to look at Baralai and Nooj, who were, unsurprisingly, staring attentively at Mika, like he had some sort of blitz ball in his hand and he was taunting them with it, getting ready to throw it.  
  
Heh heh, now who's the dog?  
  
I put my hands behind my back and continued to study Nooj and Gippal look up to Mika until it got sickening. and boring. I turned around and took a step towards one of the exotic plants that are in the corner, the feeling of not belonging growing within me by the minute. I poked at one of the purple and brown leafs of one of the plants, turning it around and plucking at it with my right hand, my left hand still behind my back.  
  
"And you, Al Bhed boy." Came the bitter voice of Mika from a distance behind me. I felt like telling him a had a name, then ignoring him until he addressed me by it, but a held my tongue for the sake of our Squad. if we get in. I turned around and put my hands behind my back again, my gaze going back to Mika's hateful eyes. Eyes that Baralai and Nooj have never had apon them. I automatically look to the ground as he speaks.  
  
"Al Bhed boy, you have been rewarded to Serve for Spira in Yeven's name. You now have no choice whether or not you want to serve, as Yeven has chosen you out of its grace, offering you a chance of redemption from your shady past as an Al Bhed. I suggest that you forget your old ways as a heathen to Yevens name, and convert to Yeven." He cleared his throat; his ever bearing eyes loosening their grip on me and turning back to Baralai and Nooj. I felt so small. so alone. That was harsh.  
  
I sat on a bed that a self proclaimed mine in my room, if you can call it that, more like a bunk to me. The walls were made out of steel, and so was the floor, and those damn florescent lights lit the room. If I could rip out those lights I would, but I cant because there're in 'Yeven's' name. There are 2 other beds lined up on the walls, as my bed is on the front wall exactly opposite of the steel door, one bed is up against the left wall and another is up against the right. A small polished ply wood desk is in the left corner beside the door, also against the wall, and a small oil lamp rests on the desk, beside a quill and a jar of ink. Ha! Yea right if I would ever use a quill and ink, I may have just gotten dissed by Yeven, but I still have my pride as an Al Bhed and nothing will ever change that. Besides what they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
At the moment my head was tilted down and a transparent screen was issuing itself torpidly out of a black keyboard marked with Al Bhed numbers and signals. If Mika new I had this, he would have my ass for sure. The screen lit up the whole room with an artificial light, reflecting off of my black goggles that I still had on from when I was with Mika. I still had everything on from earlier today: A tan/red/brown suit that unzips from the outside, but the zipper is hidden and only other Al Bheds know where it is. My usual black boots that came out in slits at the feet of the suit, then returns water, air, and temperature controlled and tan gloves that fit specifically with my hands. Infact, the only skin that showed was my head, and I can control that too. My hair was it's usual: Blond and spiked up, as that's how t naturally is, and I don't have the time or the thought of changing it.  
  
I pointed to a file and it opened ((the Mezutran is a touch pad Comp)) revealing a number a Spira's primers that I have collected in my home, Bikanel. I did not know Spiran at this time, nor was I willing to learn it. But if I was going to attempt to get on the Yevenite's good side, I have to do what I have to do.  
  
A list of words and numbers popped up on my screen, and a studied them for at least an hour with no interruption. I think that Baralai was somewhere studying his priesthood or some shit, and Nooj well, ha ha. I think I know what Nooj was doing. Don't get me wrong, I have only known these guys for 2 months at the most when I just came to this academy and it was their first time here too, but they are pretty predictable when it comes to their day to day lives. I could have gotten placed with anybody else in this place, but somehow I knew that I would get placed with them: The Boner and the Prude.  
  
I automatically looked up as a heard and saw the doorknob being opened, and pressed a button on my keyboard, making the screen disappear in less then a split second. I leaned forward and slid the keyboard under my bed, just as the black gloved hand of Nooj cracked open the door.  
  
I leaned back on my bed, putting my hands behind my head and tilting my head to the side so that I can just see him on the other side of the door. My eye was slightly opened so that it would appear that I was asleep while I was eavesdropping.  
  
I could barely see someone there in front of him, but I knew it was a female by the sound of her voice. Nooj's back was towards the door, and the girl was short, that's why I could barely see her over Nooj's shoulder. His gloved hand still had a hold on the doorknob, his other hand I couldn't see. I could see though that the girl was another blond..  
  
"So." She said, her voice sounded sexy. that's a plus. "When's the next time? You were great tonight."  
  
My mouth slightly dropped as a heard this, but I slowly regrouped myself and listened, as there was nothing better to do.  
  
"Hmm." Came Nooj. "I don't know when. I got accepted as an official CS fighter. That's going to take up a lot of my time."  
  
"Oh Noojie Woojie. Your such a brave man."  
  
Then for two minutes straight all I heard was sickening making out noises. Maybe a moan here or there. Noises that I haven't heard for a while. Then it got quiet  
  
Then Nooj came into the room, closing the door softly behind him. I closed my eye completely as he turned around and walked to his bead, taking off his black shoes, then his black glove. He let out a sigh and a cracked open my eye to see if it was safe. It was and I stared at him as he took off his shirt, his abs rippling with his every movement.  
  
I closed my eye, realizing that I was staring, and that he was about to take off his pants. As soon as a closed it I felt eyes on me, and I heard one of Nooj's famous smirks in my direction.  
  
Revelation  
  
uneasily 


	3. A secret descussion

DISCLAIMER: Any final fantasy X or X-2 character, places, creatures, or themes that are in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft, which is now currently Squarenix, I give my props to them for making such great games. I also do not own the Copywrited name(s) Michael Jackson or Alien Ant Farm. As what I have about them should be considered as promotion, and they are both Great Artist!  
  
A/N: OH YEA that crap on the bottom of the second page. IGNORE IT. THAT'S A DEFECT. Well this chapter is. well. just a chapter that leads to a whole lot of surprises that are going to happen later on. Its going to get good. Just wait.. As this is only the beginning, remember that my dear readers! I wrote this chapter while listening to Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, but not his version Alien Ant Farms.  
  
I awoke late into the night to the sound of hushed voices in front of me, my eyelids red from some kind of faraway light. I slowly opened my eye wondering whats going on and who is there, my eye slightly cracked open and my vision blurry from just waking after still being tired, trying to adjust to the light. After a few groggy moments my vision became clearer and the forms of Baralai and Nooj were sitting on their beds, the small oil lamp in the middle of the cold concrete floor, as those stupid florescent light were cut off. My thoughts immediately went to my Mezutran that was under the bed, not daring to think of what they would do if they saw me with it. but those thoughts soon became swallowed up by my curiosity at what Baralai and Nooj were doing up at these hours.  
  
Nooj was sitting on the edge of his bed, his arms folded on his lap, a certain look of drowsiness on his face, and his head bobbing up and down. as if trying to stay awake. He was completely naked and his legs were spread out in the normal way that he sits.  
  
That is really unnecessary.  
  
I turn my eye and look at Baralai, who was in almost everyway, quite the opposite of Nooj. His face was alarmed and had no look of lethargy on it, but instead was full of wakefulness. He sat up straight on the side of his bed, his hands grabbing onto the mattress as if he was restless, and his eyes focused on Nooj's face, as if he was completely clothed. Baralai was wearing a usual white robe/shirt with white silk pants and a black belt tied around his waist. He spoke first.  
  
"Are you sure he's asleep?"  
  
Nooj nodded and turned his head to look at me. I forced myself not to blink, as I knew that even if he was tired, he would notice any slight sign of movement with his keen eyes.. He turns his head to Baralai and nods again.  
  
"Good. I got data on when and were we train at."  
  
"You do. When. Where."  
  
Their voices were hushed whispers, and I had to strain to hear them.  
  
"First we train in about 2 weeks at Desert, Bikanel."  
  
I nearly jumped out of my bed when I heard that I was going back to my home. It had been awhile since I was home. Back where the Al Bheds had claimed their own after these disgusting Yevenites took everything we had, everything that we cherished, away from us. I slowly drifted back down to Earth and continued to listen, cursing at myself as they kept on talking, knowing that I missed something.  
  
". We can beat the first second and fourth teams we're in."  
  
"Ok. So what about the third team, we just can't let them pass through."  
  
Ok. so that must mean that we are the 5th team.  
  
Baralai tilted his head down and looked at the floor for a moment before speaking. "They are the best team. I'm surprised that you didn't get put on team 3."  
  
Nooj laughed, though it was a dry laugh due to his lack of energy. "Well, the best cant always be with the best."  
  
Baralai looked up at him, giving him a nasty look. Nooj took the hint and shook his head, ending his laughter. "Ok. Don't we have a recorder or interviewer?"  
  
Baralai's face turned from mad to pleased in less than a second as Nooj changed the topic. He folded his hands and placed them in his lap, nodding slowly. "Yes, I found that out too. His name is Paine, little is known about this man as I couldn't really get any information on him, but he is around the ages of 17-18."  
  
"So this boy can be some lunatic chasing us around with a spherecamera, and we wouldn't even know it until it's too late?"  
  
Baralai nods "Precisely."  
  
Nooj shook his head as if thinking this whole thing over. Baralai sighed, knowing that it is his turn to change the subject.  
  
"Well. Have you said anything to Blanc?"  
  
Nooj smiled and leaned back a little, laying on the bed now with his hands behind his head and a small smile spread on his lips. Baralai rolled his eyes, knowing that he was going to get the silent treatment, and then kneeled down off of the bed and leaned over the oil lamp on all fours. The room got pitch black as he blew it out, then the sound of the bed squeaking a little as he rolled back into it filled the room. Then that to stops.  
  
"Do me a favor Nooj, and stop being so damn immature about things, will you?" Came an annoyed voice of Baralai and a curtain made of pure silence fell apon the room. It seemed as if everyone had fallen into a quick and deep sleep. But I was wide-awake for a few minutes. Thinking of my home.  
  
I woke up that morning guessing that there was at least some light outside, as the florescent lights were on. I sat up and yawned, taking off my goggles and putting them on top of my head, wiping the crust out of it before placing the goggles over my eyes again. I turned around and sat at the edge of the bed, folding my hands in front of me. Just realizing that Baralai and Nooj were gone, their cots nicely put away into the wall. I cursed standing up quickly and throwing my pillow to the floor, then hastily putting my bed up.  
  
"Shit Shit Shit.. I'm late. I'm late." I repeated over and over, picking up the Mezutran and shoving it into my black tote bag that we are required to have. I pulled out my brush and hastily brushed through my tangles, my hair no longer looking spiky like it usually does, but limp, dirty and dry. As I haven't washed it in 4 days.  
  
No Time!  
  
I ran out of the room, the metal door closing behind me. 


	4. Patch?

DISCLAIMER: Any final fantasy X or X-2 character, places, creatures, or themes that are in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft, which is now currently Squarenix, I give my props to them for making such great games.  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter is a very long one because I wanted it to be that why so there. Muhahahahahahaha! Anyway this chapter is very very good and I hope that you enjoy it, as I enjoyed making it. Awesome chapter but anyway, Please R/R! READ & REVIEW PEOPLE! COME ON STOP SLACKING! Uh. Slackers.. Gosh..  
  
I ran down the hallway, dipping in and out of many people who were just starting to come out of their classes. As Taemonhara is a type of college/ training center in one right at the heart of Bevel. My heavy boots echoed off of the unusually silent hall walls, which is a really bad sign saying that there is nobody there... Everyone's at class. I searched frantically, looking for Baralai and Nooj my eye scanning the hallways. But I saw no one. And as I stopped running and stood in the middle of the Main hall: A great room with dark oak walls and pictures of former Maesters of Yeven, but has no windows and more artificial light, a grand staircase leads up to the third level, which leads to more classes, and another staircase leads down to the cafeteria, courtyard, many gyms, and a pool, which was all on the first floor.  
  
I decided to go down to the first floor, as I didn't think that they (meaning Nooj) would be taking classes of any sort, and I didn't feel like embarrassing myself anymore in front of anyone else by interrupting the teacher's classes, and putting me into a deeper shit hole in Yevens eyes than I already am. I jumped the last few steps and landed like a cat on the hard floor, then continued to run through the halls. . I knocked many of the people down in my frantic search for Baralai or Nooj, not seeing either one of them, and just having angry glances, harsh whispers, and bad gestures flashed in my direction. I didn't say sorry, as I didn't know how to say sorry. Then suddenly it hit me as a slowed down and began to walk as a fast pace, running out of breath as I just got done running down a half mile hallway at full frantic speed.  
  
I know where they are.  
  
That's right, why didn't I think of it before. Well I don't really know where Baralai is. But Nooj is here for sure.  
  
But what if he's not.  
  
No time to think about that!  
  
I began to run at a fast pace again, my heart beating faster as my mind finally made some sense to where I was going. I ran to the last door in the farthest part of the hallway that I was still running along and swung it open, finding myself in a white room full of metal staircases that were painted over in white, like a fire escape. The stair cases went up and down in a zigzag leading up to the third floor above ground, and the sixth floor below ground. I ran down the staircase that lead down and followed it, skipping a few steps in my rush to get where Nooj was, the lamp above me flickering on and off as the light bulb used up it's last bit of energy. Finally I reached the third to the last floor of the Bevell Underground and pushed open the door, being surprised by what I saw.  
  
I stepped into the third underground floor, and was completely surprised by what I saw, as I had never been in the Bevell undergrounds at all. I had only heard of this place from one of my past employers son, some guy named Brother. But I hadn't seen him for a while. I was at the end of another long steel hallway, the hallway lit with candles that are behind glass walls shaped like delicate shells. There were three doors: One to my upper left, one to my upper right, and one up ahead at the end of the hallway. I took a little step forward, but stopped as I heard the sound of gunshots coming from my left. I listened closely to make sure that everything was safe before I took another step closer and looked in. It was a huge room with at least 20 pillars and pedestals with five different types of lethal guns laid perfectly on them, obviously a shooting range. The whole area was a dark metallic silver and black, with statue heads about 30 feet away from the pedestals for shooting at, target practice. About 20 feet away from the pedestals themselves were two huge churning gears of one of the water powered generators, that stood at a near length of 10 feet, and 5 feet wide each of them. They turned clockwise and made a loud racket as if shredding something, huge sharp metal teeth sticking out of them. The room was dimly lit with regular hanging ceiling lamps, and the floor was made out of metal gartering like that of a plane hanger. Only one person was in there: Nooj.  
  
I ran at him as I saw him, my eye narrowed and feeling a little mad but still relieved as I saw him ejecting his gun which was in his right and swiftly catching the clip with his left, holding it up to his eyes to study it.  
  
"Nooj!" I called out, coming to a halt and looking at the emptied gun in his hand and the clip in his other. I shook my head as I saw that he didn't even give me any notice.  
  
"Hey! Nooj! Why did you leave. Why didn't you wake me up?" I stood straight as I saw that I was being plainly ignored as he just began to twist the clip in his two fingers, the gun still in his other hand.  
  
"Hey. I'm talking to you!" Right now I was starting to get pissed, as he was straight up disregarding me like I wasn't even there. Hey gloved hands turned into fist and my eye narrowed more, my voice rising just incase he couldn't hear me over the churning of the gears. "You know what today is! We are supposed to go into a brief training together. To see how we work together. Do you get that? Huh? Together!?"  
  
I tilted my head as he smirked a few strands of greasy blond hair falling to my face in front of my black tinted goggles. I couldn't believe this, here am I, a full-grown man standing up to another man and I was nearly his age, and I demanded the same respect as I have been showing him. Today is the day when we were supposed to be tested for our marksmanship team wise, and whoever wasn't there was automatically disqualified from the CS.  
  
I was pissed.  
  
I then lost it as the thought of me returning home with shame, having Yeven Scum bring me down. I ran at him and swung at his head with my right hand, but the punch never connected as Nooj was faster than I thought. He simply blocked my punch and returned it with one of his own to my stomach. I stumbled back leaning forward in pain holding my stomach, as Nooj was just as strong as he looked. And I learned that first hand. But that didn't stop me as I slowly recovered from his punch. I started to run forward at him, my hand drawn back to punch him again when he suddenly reloaded the gun that was in his hand and cocked it aiming at my throat.  
  
I skidded to a halt, my boots skidding over the grates before coming to a complete stop. I blinked, wondering what to do next as the gun was quaintly less then 5 inches from my neck. I looked at it, a drop of dirty cold sweat running down my forehead from my hairline, then I looked into Nooj's dark brown eyes and instantly knew that they were serious about what he could do.  
  
Then suddenly I got an idea.  
  
In less than 3 seconds I quickly grabbed the closest gun that I could manage and cocked it, holding it up to Nooj's head.  
  
Hs eyes had a flash of shock in them, and I smiled smugly thinking that the tables were turned, but I must have smiled too soon. As soon as I smiled the glint of surprise that was Nooj's eyes disappeared and in one fluent and quick movement he raised his left hand and hit my gun hand so hard that I lost grip of it and the gun went skidding across the floor. At that point I knew I was screwed, but had hardly any time left to think about it before he slammed his gun hard against my head, striked my nose in an upward position automatically breaking it, and punched me in my stomach hard enough to send me off my feet and land hard on the ground a few feet away from him, my goggles getting flung into the generators and crushed forever... I can only remember up to the part where he punched me in the nose.  
  
I woke up in a hospital bed to the brightness of natural light that shined in from one of the windows that had the outside world of Bevel on it's other side. I blinked, looking around slowly at my surroundings: It was a rectangular room full of unused hospital beds, a window was beside every other bed so that the room would always stay light until it got dark outside. In one of the corners there her row after row of IV's and machine Al Bhed computers. I raised an eyebrow as my eye scanned over them, but then closed my eye and winced in pain as I felt a stinging prick in my left arm. I opened them a moment later and turned my head to the source to see a young blond nurse; kind of short in height by average standards but what she lacked in height she gained in other features. I was shocked to see her; Her white nurses down tight around her breast area then loosened around her waist, then got tight once again around her hips. Her blond hair was wrapped in a tight bun on her head, then a white mages headdress was placed apon her head, but you could still tell that her hair was long under it and even though she had a long white mages robe on you could still see those perfect curves. In her gloves white hands a saw a syringe. She turned around to the left and placed it on a white wooden table beside my bed, then turned around back at me and frowned slightly, putting her left hand on her hip and moving her hips back and forth like she had to use the bathroom really bad.  
  
"You, love, are lucky to have survived."  
  
I narrowed my eyes wondering where she was coming from, but slowly shook my head and looked up at the ceiling. I remembered that voice from the night before. This is the same woman who was making out with that somebitch who hit me.  
  
"So lucky that my dear Noojie Woojie went easy on you."  
  
Yea, it was her. and she continued on.  
  
"And now the fabulist LeBlanc has to mend you back up again. Using all of my energy and all of my time."  
  
Ok, her mellow dramatic voice was now starting to annoy me, and I was not at all finding it sexy anymore. and that whole 'Le Blanc' thing is kind of disturbing.  
  
I turned my head and looked at her as she turned her back and started to walk to one of the backrooms.  
  
"Someone has to think highly of themselves in order to give themselves the title 'Le Blanc'" I said, smirking. "Don't you think?"  
  
She turned around and glared at me, with a look on her face like she was getting ready to spit on me, her eyes looking me over. She smiled curtly, then slowly turned around and walked into the backroom. But before she went in she stopped at the door and tilted her head to the side "You will never match up to my Noojie Woojie." She said then enters the room and closes the door behind her, disappearing from view.  
  
I lay there thinking about what she had said for a minute, then almost as quickly as LeBlanc closed the door Baralai walked into the room, a bundle of clothing in his hands. I turned to look at him and he smiled, stopping at my bed. I looked down at the clothes that he had in his hands, then up at him, wanting him to explain. His smile grew broader.  
  
"I just thought that maybe you would like some clothing." Come to think of it this was the first time a have really ever seen him smile.  
  
"Um, ok." I reached for the clothing and at that exact moment the white towel that was covering me slided off and fell to the floor in a bundle. Revealing all of what I never intended for Baralai to see.  
  
He immediately turned around and faced the other way, laying the clothing on the bedside table and putting his hands behind his back, trying hard not to do anything that might damage his reputation for not cutting up or falling out of line. I on the other hand was growing redder and redder by the moment as I sat up and bended over to pick up the towel, absolutely flashing the world. I imagined the peaks of Mount Gagazet falling over into the pits of hell, and the Ronso's eyes melting out of their sockets while the rest of Spira screamed and ran for help.  
  
I scrambled up out of the bed and held the blanket in front of myself while a walked sideways past Baralai who took a step forward to avoid any unnecessary contact. I grabbed the clothing and held them in one hand, the blanket in the other and looked at Baralai, who now turned around with an awkward look on his face.  
  
"Um. You might want to take a shower before you put those on."  
  
I nodded, turning around to head for the rest home showers.  
  
"Oh. And nice patch."  
  
I stopped suddenly, my mouth dropping open. "Patch?"  
  
DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Together Internally

DISCLAIMER: Any final fantasy X or X-2 character, places, creatures, or themes that are in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft, which is now currently Squarenix, I give my props to them for making such great games. A/n: I actually had a fun time writing this one, as after this the training gets started and that's when everything really good happens. Don't worry don't worry, Rikku will come soon with some surprising revelations. Woo, I cant wait until I get to that part. Which should be like.. the next chapter I guess. Sike I'm not telling you, your just going to have to keep reading. Oh yea, and if anyone has some tips on beating Shinra(yea, that's right its like my 5th time playing and I still haven't beaten him) can you post some tips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in the shower for quite awhile as I remember it, as I haven't taken one for a while and I had to wipe off the sweat build up from my face and body. As I walked out I put the towel around my waist and held it there tightly with my right hand, automatically seeing Baralai sitting down in a fake leather chair, his legs slightly crossed and his hands in his lap, his head tilted down and little strands of white hair falling to his face. Sometimes he really made me wonder about him. And not in a good way. But I shouldn't talk.  
  
"Hey." I said bleakly, picking up another towel from off of the hospital bed with my free hand and drying my head with it, though still looking up at him. He lifted his head up and looked around for the owner of the voice, his eyes resting apon me as if I had awoken him out of a deep sleep. He nods slightly, turning his head back to the front and leaning back, putting his hands behind his head and uncrossing his legs.  
  
I lowered the towel from my head and threw it back onto the bed, shaking my head glad that my long blond spikes were back on. it felt like I has going bald there for awhile without them. Like something was missing. I smirked a little and walked over to him, my other towel still the only thing that I had covering myself at the time and walked behind his chair, resting my hands on it and leaning forward. He eyed me closely as if he were paranoid about something, but I didn't mind.  
  
"So. Where were you last night?" I asked suspiciously, my voice having a little hint of playfulness that it hasn't had for awhile.  
  
Baralai narrowed his eyes, turning his head to look at me, leaning forward a bit and resting his elbows on his knees. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing." I said shrugging, a little smile coming across my face, as I knew I was starting to annoy him. I know he doesn't like it when people get into his business, personal or not. I, on the other hand, don't really care. "Just that I knew the 'ever responsible' Baralai would wake me up, Al Bhed or not. You, unlike Nooj, don't care about other peoples differences or believes." I only added that part on to get on his good side. "So. Where were you?"  
  
I grinned as he stood up from his chair and turned around to face me, rolling his eyes as he did so, and putting his hands behind his back.  
  
"You, for one, shouldn't be talking about Nooj like that, or taking him lightly. I thought you would have learned that by now, but obviously you'd like to get hit again."  
  
My mouth dropped open, as that was not the response that I wanted. I shook my head, my grip getting tighter and tighter on the back of the chair, and my eye narrowing.  
  
"Was that a threat?"  
  
Baralai nodded, taking a step to the side so that his body was positioned at an angle. I could see his hands balling into fists and his own eyes narrowing a little, though unlike me he remained calm.  
  
"It could very well be." He said candidly looking me dead in the eye, though his voice was as calm as it always is.  
  
"Then you tell him to bring it!" I shouted, pointing at Baralai then bringing my hand back to my chest. I knew I shouldn't have said that, but I was pissed off again. I swore that day. That one-day they would need me. Especially Nooj.  
  
I tilted my head down though right after I said it, I didn't like the way that he was looking me in the eye. And my secret about only having one is already out. I hated not having both of. That's why I always wore my Al Bhed water Proof Goggles, even if they made me stand out as an Al Bhed.  
  
Baralai shook his head and turned his back towards me, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"No. I wont. Since I'm the caring sensible person that you described me as, I'll think twice. But same goes for you, Gipple. Next time you let your tongue slip, I will tell, and since you are what you are Kinoc will be harsher to you."  
  
My mouth dropped open again and I looked up at him, glaring at him, half wondering how he even knew my name. How I wanted to run at him and punch him, then ransack the whole damn place, but I held my tongue from making anymore rude remarks, feeling lucky that the stupid tattletale didn't tell anyone.  
  
"Frydajan." I mumbled rolling my eye and loosening up a bit, taking my hands off of the back of the chair.  
  
"I suggest that you get dressed." Baralai said over his shoulder. "I don't know when Leblanc's going to get back."  
  
I shook my head and laughed a little, dropping the towel that was wrapped around myself and taking a step closer to the end table that had my clothing on it. I picked up a pair of white tight underwear and instantly knew he didn't get these from my backpack.  
  
Come on Baralai. Tighty whitetiess.  
  
I had to force myself not to burst out laughing or else he would turn around and get flashed once again. I shook my head  
  
"You mean Whitey's gone?"  
  
I slid them on figuring that once I get back in my bunk I'd put on my boxer briefs instead of these things and picked up a pair of red pants with green/blue leg covers(what are those stupid things called??? Ahhh I cant remember!) from the pile. I nodded my head holding them up to myself to see if they would fit.  
  
Perfect. Now we are talking.  
  
"If you are talking about Leblanc, that's her real name and I don't think that she had any power over that."  
  
I couldn't have sworn that I heard just I little hint of laughter in his voice as he said that. I shrugged, pulling on the pants and fastening them. To my surprise there were boots connected to the bottom on them. I smiled, keeling down to fasten the boots along with my pants, then stood back up again and jumped once to see how they felt.  
  
Again. Perfect.  
  
I turned back to face the end table and picked out a grey shirt with a slight purplish tint. I frowned a little at that.  
  
"Cu, I don't care. I still don't like her."  
  
I mumbled as I pulled the shirt over my head to try it on. The material was awesome. The color didn't even matter anymore.  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
I said while putting on my fingerless gloves and fastening my belt. Baralai turned around and observed me as I turned around, nodding his head.  
  
"I guess I got the right fit. Come on, lets get out of here. I have to tell you a few things."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We walked along the now silent hallways; Baralai's hands behind his back and mine at my side. We were in deep conversation.  
  
"So, what really did happen to me? You know, at the Shooting Range?" I asked  
  
""Well, it was almost right after you had fallen to the ground unconscious."  
  
"Wait. I fell to the ground. And I was unconscious." I interrupted in disbelief, shaking my head. "Did I get knocked out before or after I hit the ground?"  
  
"I believe it was after."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh. Good."  
  
I couldn't have lived with the fact of one of Nooj's hits knocking me out. Never  
  
"You were on the ground unconscious." Baralai continued. "And I ran over to you to see if you were ok. I looked up at Nooj and he was just firing away at one of the targets, as if he didn't see you there. I knew he had done it, but I didn't put in any accusations. I stepped over you and walked to Nooj, and he turned his head to look at me. I asked him what had happened and he answered truthfully. I guess. I wasn't there myself, so I wouldn't know. "  
  
He paused and turned to walk down a set of steps.  
  
'There's one thing you have to know about Leblanc and Nooj though." He started suddenly, out of the blue. "He has always been faithful to Leblanc. No matter how many females that he is seen with." He shakes his head, pushing open a door and walking down the hallway on the other side of it, me falling close behind. "His heart may not be entirely true to her, like hers is to him, but they have always been there for each other."  
  
He smiles turning his head to look at me, my face having a confused look on it. Wondering where the hell that came from. But deciding for the best not to ask. I put my right hand behind my head and start to play with the spiky strands. I don't know why, but I have always had that bad habit of playing with my hair when I'm embarrassed or confused about something.  
  
"Its ok. I know you don't understand. But trust me, you will."  
  
I nodded anyway, still not understanding what he meant and thinking that I may never.  
  
Followed him as he walked through the door then suddenly stops and looked around, realizing that this is the same hallway that leads into the Shooting Range. I looked back to Baralai who was already halfway down the hallway.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
He turned around and gestured for me to follow him, a soft and trustable smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not taking you to Nooj. Plus, he's not down here."  
  
I nodded and reluctantly followed him. He turned to the right into the opposite door of the Shooting Range, and I found myself in a dojo like area. The flooring was of tatami mats and the walls her light bamboo, with numerous weapons and deadly looking swords on shelves that were hung on the walls. I stopped at the entrance, my eye roaming around the area as if not believing what I was seeing. We couldn't still be inside of the Center.  
  
Baralai must have noticed my shock because he stopped and turned around to face me, nodding again.  
  
"Welcome to the Dojo." He said humbly, the bright smile still on his face.  
  
And now kids, is a moment which I will NEVER forget, because this is the moment that I finally realized that old Baralai was human.  
  
When he turned back around to look the place over for himself he suddenly stopped as if he had seen a ghost, his mouth slightly open.  
  
I turned my head to see what he was looking at and was instantly hit with a lust for which I had never had before.  
  
There, not even standing 30 feet from the two of us was a woman matching in around 5'8 with her black knee high double boots on, that hooked up to her tight black leather shorts. Arrays of silver, black, and an orange belt were over her shorts and two silver clasps that hold it together, her whole outfit revealing her lean build. A black shawl that was lined with silver mail was wrapped around her arms chest and back, tying together at her right breast with a silver cross. Her hair was short but only added to her stunning appearance. It was slightly wild gold tinted grey that was slicked back at the sides and tasseled on top, with semi-bangs flipped over her forehead at difference placesand her pale skin only complemented her whole gothic warrior look.  
  
The gothic beauty turned around to reveal a cool expression on her face as she walked towards us, scanning our every move with her red/violate eyes as if waiting for one of us to mess up or stutter, taking pleasure out of having us stare at her apparel.  
  
She stopped walking and stood about 3 feet away from us. even her stand was of a person who was domineering and confident in their abilities. She crossed her arms around her chest and looked at up for a minute, from Baralai, to me, then back to Baralai.  
  
Then finally she extended a gloved hand to up both us both, her hand neither going to me nor Baralai, as if she was waiting for one of up to step up to her and shake it. daring us, her other hand on her placed apon her hip.  
  
"The names Paine. Nice to meet you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked! I give my thanks out to everyone who is reading this and reviewing, YOUR REVIEWS COUNT! Actually, reviews do make me want to go on because I know that someone likes my Fanfic. Ahh, I feel so loved! Thank you once again! kisses kisses! Well Please don't forget to Review, please! Thanks and well. See ya soon!  
  
PS: Oh yea, and in case you were wondering, the chapter title together internally is the relationship between Nooj and Leblanc. ^_- 


	6. Head Buzz: Unanswered Questions

DISCLAIMER: Any final fantasy X or X-2 character, places, creatures, or themes that are in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft, which is now currently Squarenix, I give my props to them for making such great games.  
  
AN: Wow. This had to be the longest chapter that I have done yet. Sorry for it being a day late, but I just didn't have it finished on Friday, so here it is. I hope you like! Oh, and to everyone that gave me tips on beating Shinra thank you: RenaLanford65, Jezzi. Thank you so much! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed: Wolf of Light, sarah, Koko Kung, FinalFantasys- Child, DarkAngelB, Chaos, General-Beatrix666, fluffernutter, ButterflyIce, and KawaiiAlBhed!!! Thank you all, your reviews count!!!!!! Oh yea, this is a good Al Bhed Translator, believe me, this chapter you are going to need it: (if the link wont show, go to my profile. ~~~~~****~~~~~  
  
I woke up on the morning before leaving to Bikanel with an exceptional amount of sleep in my eyes, sitting up on the edge of the bed and raising my hands to wipe it away, yawning at the same time. I shook my head, looking around and standing up, stumbling forward a few feet as I recovered from the other night.  
  
I haven't seen Nooj ever since the incident, and nobody has spoken of him. And the little but of talk that I get out Baralai wasn't worth that much, and was mostly a waste of time as every time that I met him in the hallway he was always going to his next class or something priestly.  
  
Then there was that new girl Paine, and I saw her about just as much as I saw Nooj. She would always be sitting on a bench with her legs crossed and her arms outstretched over the back of the bench, her eyes closed, as if she never got any sleep in her bunks. But every time that I would turn my head I would feel eyes on me from her direction. So I just avoided walking by her altogether, kind of scared to talk to her or ask her questions, a little afraid of the answer.  
  
So I basically was a hermit, we all were, we never really talked during that whole day.  
  
I was in my bunk at the time, having just been showered and dressed, tying and fastening my boots when I got the message.  
  
The door slid open as a Hypello entered, it's mellow voice seeming to echo off of the metal walls of my room. I instantly looked up from my boots and up at the Hypello my lips parting in a nervous smile as I saw that it was only a Hypello and not a Maester. The Hypello had a tannish letter folded in it's slimy right hand, its yellow eyes with black slanted pupils staring down at me as it stood in the doorway, causing the doorway to not recluse itself, as the door was motion sensitive when put on the correct mode. Heh, another thing that I hacked into and changed for benefits and to keep myself from dyeing of boredom.  
  
"I hash a letter for Gippal in room number two-shixty-sheven. That'shoo yesh?"  
  
I nodded, a strand of golden blond hair falling to my face. The Hypello walked slowly towards me, its letter hand extended for me to take the letter. I reached for it, but the Hypello pulled it back quickly, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"Mighty Hashty, yesh?"  
  
I shook my head, grabbing the letter out of the Hypello's hand and quickly opening it, a tattered and old looking piece of parchment falling down onto the floor. I examined the envelope, front to back and around the inside, making sure I didn't miss anything else, then placed the envelope on the bed, leaning forward to pick up the paper that fell to the floor. I noticed that the Hypello still hadn't left the room, and I raised a brow, picking up the parchment and looking up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yooo Havent payed your feeee."  
  
I closed my eye and issued a silent groan, forgetting about the fee that you were supposed to pay to the Hypello deliverer. I didn't even bother to check if I had any money.  
  
"I don't have any Gill."  
  
The Hypello blinked as if annoyed and turned away, walking to the door.  
  
"Yoo pay later then, yesh? I will remember yoo Gippal. I tell you too My Shoopuff. Shoopuff never forget. Shoopuff.."  
  
The door slammed shut behind him and I didn't hear any more of his rambling, but I knew the Hypello was still going on about the lack of Gill.  
  
I shrugged, tilting my head down and unfolding the parchment, reading fine handwriting on I t in black ink:  
  
Du Vencdelre Eyfygerle Gippal,  
  
Yh esbundyhd ubanydeuh femm dya bmyla eh dra jyneypma desa uv 1 du 2 suhdrc. Dra ubanydeuh so pa y vydym uha, yht syho mejac syo pa cylnevelat yd drec canjela du Yevon, un funca, du Maister Seymore. Ymm fru yna vyedrvim du Yevon femm pa cbynnat, eh aedran meva un taydr, drao femm pa nafyntat eh Yevon's aoac. Bmayca, Gippal, luhjand vun ouin ufh cyvado, vun dra uhac dryd oui muja... Luhjand, un kad uid... un funca dryh dra crysa uv tnubbehk uid uv yh ameda vunla mega dra C.S., tea.  
  
~Y vammuf Al Bhed.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, reading the letter over and over again to make sure that I didnt misread anything, and to find some sort of clue to as to who wrote this letter, but there were none.  
  
I blinked; folding the letter carefully and sticking it back into the envelope from which it came, getting off of the bed to put the envelope in my black bag, safely hiding it.  
  
I wondered if anyone else got a letter. But I was doubtful. This was directly to me.  
  
~~~~~****~~~~~  
  
I walked down the halls to where The Dojo and shooting range were, opening the door that leads into that long hallway. I was going to go to the shooting range, determined to not let the incident that happened between Nooj and I about a week ago stop me from going anywhere. I was over it. Or so I hoped.  
  
I stopped at the door of the range, leaning forward just a little to peek in and see if anyone was there, and though I didn't want to admit it, I was really just checking to see if that person was there. I didn't see anyone, nor did I hear any gunshots, the only thing that I heard was the churning of the generators. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
I took a step back and turned around, reconsidering my decision to the go to the range. I looked around, trying to find something to do when my eyes stopped at the two doors at the end of the hallway. I had never been in those doors, and I started to walk towards them. I stopped about a foot away from the doors, looking at each one and deciphering the letters trying my bed to read them. I couldn't read the door to the left, but I know that the one at the right made out the letters 'O', 'K', 'E', ' R'. 'R' 'O' 'O''M'.  
  
I pushed open the door and took a step inside, my curiosity getting the best of me as I took another step forward, my eye darting from side to side.  
  
It was a huge bathroom like place with baby blue tiled walls and Teal tiled floors. The roof was white and the whole room was lit up with bright light. He passed by column after column of dark blue lockers and wooden benches until he got to the middle of the area, a spot filled with sinks and marble counters, long vanity mirrors on the walls, the area was strangely clean and the air smelled damp though no showers were running.  
  
I stopped walking and just looked around the place, a little confused at this whole thing. Ok Ok. Give me a break. I had never seen or been in a locker room.  
  
I spotted a little area with urinals aligning the wall to the right side, and I walked to them, the sudden feeling of not having gone to the bathroom in 2 days coming over me..  
  
I zipped my pants up and turned around, feeling a lot more comfortable now. I walked to one of the sinks and put my hands under it, the warm water washing my hands. As soon as I took my hands out from under it the water instantly ceased and I dried off my hands on my shorts. I stopped though as I heard familiar voices to the left of me where the lockers were, deep in conversation.  
  
"Where have you been Nooj?"  
  
I looked up to the area where the lockers are. It was Baralai.  
  
"You know where I have been. Don't ask questions to which you already know the answers to."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"How was the procedure?" Came the voice of Baralai..  
  
"It went well. I was under the whole time." "How does it feel?"  
  
How does what feel?  
  
"I cant control myself sometimes. I have muscle spasms. Bad ones Baralai."  
  
"Leblanc cant hel.."  
  
"I'm not going to tell Leblanc and neither are you! You understand?"  
  
I blinked as Nooj's voice echoed throughout the locker room.  
  
"I understand. But she will want to know."  
  
"Well she wont. I cant let her know. For her sake."  
  
"Nooj."  
  
"No more said. No more questions. It hurts."  
  
I took a silent step back as I wondered what he meant by 'It hurts'. Almost feeling the pain that was in his voice, though I could not see him. What the hell were they talking about? I blinked again as the feeling of not belonging consumed me again.  
  
It's best that I don't ask. I know that I shouldn't be here.  
  
I looked around, not knowing where to go as the only way out that I saw was the door in the front from where I came in from and in order for me to go through that door I had to walk past them... I waited for awhile, or at least it felt to me that way, as still as a stone, hardly breathing as I waited for them to speak again. I strained my ears, trying to pick up the sound of their breathing. But found that I could not hear anything of them and the bathroom was eerily silent. I blinked, now taking a step forward, my echoing footsteps seeming about 100x louder than they really were.. Until I reached the areas with the lockers, and passed each row of lockers with care, expecting them to jump out at me any minute. But when I passed the last set of lockers I had seen nothing. nobody. My mouth dropped open as I tried to recollect myself. I could have sworn that I heard their voices. As clearly as if they were standing beside me. Where the hell did they go? I didn't hear any doors close. And for that matter I didn't hear any doors open. Was I hearing things?  
  
I shook my head and just stood there, my hands hanging limply at my side as I slowly closed my mouth. I blinked again, then finally took a step forward and pushed open the door walking through it, it slamming behind me.  
  
I walked down the hallway walking as fast as I can from the locker room door, planning to never go in there again. Hearing voices of my comrades with their bodies not attached. Good thing I was leaving to tomorrow.  
  
"Your Gippal, right?"  
  
I turned my head as I got addressed, the thoughts that I had instantly fading away and staying in the locker room. My mind went directly to the voice that I had never head before, stopping my fast walk to turn around.  
  
My eyes fell apon a hefty man bearing only a towel around his waist, his huge gut dropping over the front of the towel, but before the gut were many rolls on the sketch of his rip line, and two breast like things where his manly chest was supposed to be. Though he had no hair on his gut, chest or bald head he had more than enough to make up for it on his arms, legs and back, as they were covered in thick brown hair. It was not a pretty sight. Something that I could surely do without. The mans face was a kind one through and seemed young, but it was his eyes that really gave away how old he was. His many years reflected in the tiny black orbs like a mirror.  
  
"Yes. uh, and you are?"  
  
His happy expression looked taken back for a moment as I asked the question, as if the thought that not everyone in Spira didn't know who he was. Then he finally spoke again, his voice merry.  
  
"Maester Kinoc. But just call me Kinoc."  
  
Before I could say anything he took a step forward and embraced me in a huge bear hug. His grip in my arms tighter than I would have thought, it almost squeezing the life out of me. As he hugged me he whispered something into my ear, frantically. His voice no longer happy and joyous, but trembling as he spoke:  
  
"Saad sa eh dra Tehehk ynay yd 2:00 ys..."  
  
I took a step back, my eye narrowed as more questions flooded my mind. One after another. As if never stopping.  
  
With that Kinoc took a step back and nodded, then turned around and entered the sauna room.. Leaving me behind to sort out this madness. To try to find out where it all ends..  
  
~~~~~****~~~~~  
  
I returned to my room almost soon after the occurrence with Kinoc, my head still spinning..  
  
Why did a Maester know the Language Al Bhed? Yevon has too many secrets.  
  
I was now in my room, sitting on the edge of my bed, my black bag beside me as I folded and packed most of my belongings, folding up a pair of underwear hear and there or maybe some socks, not really focusing on what I was doing. Then I stumbled apon a picture and turned it over to see what it was of, my head tilting to the side as I looked at the old memory.  
  
It was of a woman with blond shoulder length hair and dazzling blue eyes, seeming to have an odd swirl in them that other eyes didn't have. She was a pure Al Bhed. She wore a type of red corset thing that forced up her breast, outlined by the black thread that held it together. Two black buckles came down at the end of the corset and hooked at her red boy shirts, keeping them up with silver clasps. She was laying down on the hot sands of Bikanel, her elbows behind her supporting her weight as one hand was outlining the corset strings, playing with them. A smirk was on her face as she looked up at the camera, and in the lower left corner of the picture in silver ink read: 'caa oui cuuh'.  
  
I looked at the picture for awhile, my face blank, but my thoughts cut off by the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw Nooj, him staring back at me. Even though his body didn't show how tired he was, his eyes did.  
  
He eyed the picture in my hand with interest as he turned to the right and stopped at the wall, raising his hands up to the two latches that were sticking out of it, and pulling the bed down from out of the wall with a loud clank. Still his eyes never left the picture. Finally I got tired of him staring.  
  
"My mother." I said sarcastically, letting the picture drop down into my bag, and then returning to packing up my other things.  
  
"Doesn't look like your mother." He mumbles, taking off the black backpack that was on his shoulders, unzipping it while watching me.  
  
My head jerked up and I looked at him as he began to shuffle through his things, as if searching for something.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
He smirked, taking out a few items from his bag, though I wasn't taking much attention to them, my eye narrowing.  
  
"Unless your mother is a two cent."  
  
That was it.  
  
"Hey, Nhadala is not."  
  
Shit. said too much.  
  
I looked at the ground and began to pack faster, not looking up at Nooj as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nhadala huh? Who is she, your girlfriend?"  
  
I blinked and didn't answer him for awhile, pressing down the many cloths that I had packed in my bag. I took in a deep breath then looked up at him.  
  
"My ex."  
  
"Really how long for?"  
  
I cleared my throat. Not really wanting to answer the question. I looked back down at my bag, knowing that Nooj was enjoying this.  
  
"We. never really broke up."  
  
He smirked again then stood up, zipping his bag and putting it back on his back. I stood up to and stretched my arms, yawning a little. I took a step forward and playfully hit his shoulder, trying to brighten my mood a little.  
  
"So. Have you met Paine."  
  
He didn't say anything, so I took that As a yes. "She's pretty hot. Don't you think?"  
  
I looked up at him, shifting my weight to my left leg and putting my hands behind my head, expecting him to agree with me.  
  
Nooj took one disapproving look at me then walked towards the door, it automatically opening as he stands in the doorway. He tilts his head so that he can see me over his shoulder.  
  
"I think that you should get your head out of the clouds and focus on what's real, break up with the girl that you are with. And if you are trying to get your hands down Paine's shorts I suggest that you think again."  
  
With that he walked through the door and out of the room, the door shutting directly behind him.  
  
I shook my head, looking down at the ground for a moment, lowering my right hand and rubbing the back of my head with my left..  
  
Was that a lesson in love or a warning from Nooj. Its always hard to tell from him. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up high for a good answer.  
  
"Wait. How would you know?" I mumbled, looking up at the closed door. 


	7. Leaving Bevelle

DISCLAIMER: Any final fantasy X or X-2 character, places, creatures, or themes that are in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft, which is now currently Squarenix, I give my props to them for making such great games. A/n: Weewooo.... Well, this chapter was interesting for me to write, and I hope that it is just as interesting for you to read. I'm sorry for not having this one done by the deadline, but now I'm probably going to forget the deadline and just write more whenever I have the chance. Its hard trying to do this and all of the other things that I have to do so, here it is. I'm not going to complain anymore and rather I'm just going to let you read and review, let you state your comments to me. I'm also taking suggestions! Oh isn't that fun! So, yea. Oh yea, you can check out my webby too, I'll post the link in my profile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knew I would regret not seeing Maester Kinoc as I walked down the buzzing hallways to the huge front doors that lead out of this facility, shielding my eyes from the blinding sun as they try to adjust. Come to think of it I haven't been out in the sunlight for some time, my body not feeling right in the daylight... Like I'm some kind of Canis Major.  
  
But still, my mind kept on roaming to what Kinoc would have possibly wanted to talk to me about. His frantic voice running through my mind in Al Bhed like a broken record. I mean, he was a Maester, why would he want to talk to an Al Bhed boy? Why would a Maester know the language of Al Bhed? Why was he whispering? Who wrote the letter? A Maester is too important to talk to me... I'm nobody right now.  
  
I was in a large group of people like Nooj, all sure faced and stoned jawed, looking ahead into their futures... As if they were all sure of what was to come next. .. And if they weren't then they weren't showing it. Then there were the other people who stopped to kiss their sobbing girlfriends, hugging them goodbye as they wish them a safe passage over the sea. My eye roamed over them, looking for a specific couple, but I didn't see them anywhere, and I really wasn't planning to. I know that Nooj wouldn't be with Leblanc right now, not after waiting this long to go overseas, He wouldn't sacrifice this... He just doesn't seem like the type of guy. We walked in a jumbled mix of people, even though our superiors were yelling at us, telling us to get into a straight line, we didn't listen, most likely the people around me weren't paying attention, or just didn't hear them over the noise.  
  
I was looking for my bunk mates now, I saw Paine somewhere behind me but I didn't lag behind to talk to her because I was afraid of getting cursed at or pushed out of the group like I saw happen to so many others, nor did she run ahead to talk to me. I squinted my eye, which was now well adjusted to the light around me, and searched for Nooj or Baralai. I kind of didn't mind Nooj anymore, as I saw him this morning when he politely squirted his water bottle on my face to wake me up, but I hadn't seen Baralai at all.  
  
Finally I spotted the brown hair of Nooj shining in the sun up ahead and dived through people to catch up to him, walking beside him. I smiled slightly looking up at him.  
  
"What's up with the garments?" I asked  
  
Nooj was wearing a skin tight red body suit made up of expandable material from neck to foot, his boots being connected to the suit, but had tan slip on shoes over them, the zipper in the front which kept it all together unzipped at his chest.. Over his right arm was a sleeve-like thing that covered his whole arm up to the wrist, white fur covering his right shoulder then converting to a leather like material that covered his left shoulder, being hooked together by a series of buckles and straps. His left bicep was covered by a load of different colored material, though everything matching the original color scheme, but his whole lower arm was complete machina, everything electronic down to the last finger. Which brings me to the metal brace that was on his left leg, which was also held by a series of buckles and straps. His hair was tied up in a pony tail, a loch of hair parted making long bangs on the right side, long braids along his back which were under his ponytail. Also, he was wearing glasses...  
  
"Nothing, Leblanc chose it, so I wore it." He said blankly, looking ahead.  
  
"So now you take orders from Leblanc? I grinned, playfully punching his arm lightly.  
  
He turned his head to look at me and smirked. "My orders are none of your business."  
  
I nodded... "Right... And the glasses?" I said, pointing up at them.  
  
"I need them, why else would I be wearing them?"  
  
I stopped to think about that like an idiot and Nooj laughed at me.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
I shook my head again and walked faster to catch up to him again. "And the sudden machina makeover?"  
  
He turned his head and looked in front again... "Inquisitive aren't we?" He mumbled hardly moving his lips.  
  
"Inquisi... Wha...."  
  
I stopped in the middle of my sentence as he pointed to the ship that we were to be boarding.  
  
It was a magnificent ship...  
  
It was a huge vessel Stretching from One end of the Highbridge to the other, its sails flapping gallantly in the wind, it's sails spreading for what seemed like for miles into the sky emitting a fluent change in color from the deepest of violets to the brightness of glistening gold. The fresh scent of freshly cut wood filled the air and the railings of the ship were colored the deepest jade, reflecting the ocean below in swirls of light. The body of the ship was of a dark mahogany, the ocean waves hitting it with feeble attempts to break into it, though the wood that held the ship together was too sturdy and well-built to give in to such despotism and at the fore there was a symbol of a Chocobo with its wings extended as if to give the ship speed and good luck.  
  
I stopped walking and looked up at the ship marveling at the piece of work, though wishing that we were riding an airship instead... Cid had a special one of those that I used to ride on as a kid, letting him steer it around while I would be in awe of my youth, knowing that not everybody got to ride on one of those. He told me to keep it a secret and told me that if Home ever needed it that's when he would let it out to the world of us Al Bheds, I was lucky for being one of the first people to ride on it. I knew I would probably never get to ride on one of those again.  
  
I didn't even notice how Nooj was already at the ship standing on the edge of the highbrige his arms at his side, waving to various people who I did not know the names of until I got rudely pushed ahead almost falling to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled, turning my head to see who it was, but nobody looked at all the least interesting in me. I shook my head and ran over to where Nooj was, looking at him for a moment trying to figure out what he was staring at.  
  
I followed his eyes to the huge temple that lay at the end of the highbridge, people stopping to look at what I was looking at, and some people stopping to look at the ship that you could see through the trees that outline the highbrige.  
  
The temple doors opens and Baralai appeared in the doorway of the temple walking confidently towards the ship, crying nuns adorned in multicolored silk and huge headdresses both young and old were following him out, crying in their hands, begging him not to leave but failing in their attempts to stop him. Many of them hugged him and he stopped to hug back, then continued to walk, some of them kissing his cheeks and grabbing on his robe. A row of priest came out afterward and started shaking his hand, also many of them having tears in their eyes. He would stop to shake their hands, giving them a pat on the back as they wished him a safe passage and praying to Yevon that it wont be a goodbye... At least not forever.  
  
Which brings me to Baralai's garbs. He was wearing something that seemed the most peculiar to me, as I have only seen him in his white silk toga with his white silk pants that flowed down to the floor, and a black cloth belt holding the pants up, a black cloth head band around his head also to keep his bangs back from his face. But now he was wearing what appeared to be a heavy green duster with orange patterns on the seems. Instead of being a regular take off duster or coat it closed all the way around his throat with just enough space to fit his head in and out, but could be adjusted by a huge red decorative rope that looped in and out of the collar, tying into a bow in the back, the two strands running down his back. Starting at his waist the duster had more patterns of ancient text in black columns written in silver thread. Around his chest were white bandages crisscrossing over each other and a huge white plate covering where his stomach should be, that held by a yellow ribbon tied in a bow at the front. He was also wearing pants that matched his duster.  
  
"What is this about?" I mumbled to myself, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"A former sumoner sacrificing his pilgrimage." Oh course Nooj had to give me one.  
  
I looked up at him, shocked and confused.  
  
"Bevel produces some of the best, or at least that's what they say."  
  
I turned my head as the cool voice came from behind on my left side. It was Paine... I didn't even know she followed.  
  
"Woah! Baralai's a Summoner?" I turned my head forward to look at him. "Looks like he's some kind of celebrity..."  
  
"He's the one that's supposed to bring the calm... He's giving up a lot to join the Crimson Squad."  
  
"But it's to help Spira, its all the same..." Paine turned around to walk on board the ship, leaving us behind.  
  
I had heard of Summoners and their power, but I had never actually met one... Let alone slept in the same room as one...  
  
Nooj turned around and began to walk to board the ship following behind Paine who was now already on board.  
  
I rolled my eye, turning with him... "He's no celebrity..."  
  
Nooj stopped and raised his eyebrows, turning his head to look at me. "I wouldn't say that out loud."  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
The crew of our ship were all either native Besaid Islanders or young Crusaders who just joined. I didn't talk to the crusaders because they wouldn't talk to me. I didn't talk to the Besaiders because I could hardly understand Spiran as it is, and when they add 'ya' and 'huh' at the end of each sentence on top of the heavy accent it really threw me off. Why didn't I talk to the Crusaders? You might ask: Well, because I'm an Al Bhed. I really, really cannot stand people like that, but that's how Spira was back then, and I had to deal with them turning their heads, covering the side of their mouths with their hands, and whispering about me to their naïve partner, who in turn would whisper back. I heard names and statements like, 'Oh, their goes the baby eater...' or 'Is it true that they don't believe in Yevon?' and as a reply their partners would say: 'Yea, I heard they worship Sin...' I ignored it the whole voyage, but if it got too bad and they pissed me off by saying ANYTHING about Bekanel or any other Al Bhed, I would reply: "Yea, well excuse me but I don't think that our mother enjoys you trying to pick the padlock off of her iron clad draws every night. Oh, and she told me that she doesn't believe you when you say that you spilled ice- cream on her underwear..." And that always shut them up for an hour or two, until they thought of a good comeback.  
  
But the first few days on the ship nobody really gave me any problems.  
  
On around the second night I remember that I was walking along the polished wooden deck, the waves and the light from the crescent moon reflecting on the deck of the ship and casting little light circles that hopped around never staying still, like they were dancing. There was a light breeze blowing my hair this way and that and a walked over to the railing, grasping it tightly as I leaned on it, watching the waves.  
  
I was there for a while as I remember it before I felt eyes watching me. I turned my head and saw Paine standing about a few feet behind me, her arms crossed over her chest and her tussled bangs moving around in the wind. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted slightly up, the moonlight shining on her pale skin making it cast an eerie white glow, but it didn't take away from her strange elegance.  
  
I turned around to look at her, my back leaning on the railing.  
  
"Nice view huh?"  
  
She just nodded her head in response.  
  
I stood up straight and walked over to her, extending my hand.  
  
"Hey, my names Gippal."  
  
She nodded again, this time opening her eyes and looking at the sea.  
  
"Yea..." I lowered my hand and put it behind my head, beginning to rub the back again out of habit. "I guess you already know... You know, your eyes reflect the waves and your..."  
  
"Stop."  
  
I looked up at her surprised and slightly confused... That line always worked... That's when I noticed the slight smile on her face as he turned to look at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
She turned her head back to the water, still smirking.  
  
"Ok..." I turned to the side and put my hands on my hips, sticking out my chest a little "But you know, I'm going places and... You're more than welcome to come with me... There's always room on this ship!"  
  
I looked at her as her face contorted as she tried to fight back laughter... But failed miserably as she busted out laughing. She turns her back towards him and begins to walk towards the stairs that lead to below deck.  
  
I turned back around to face the water, though my head was tilted down and I was looking uncomfortably at the deck. My hands still on my hips.  
  
"Cina?"  
  
She stopped walking as I said that and turned her head to the side to look at me.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I tilted my head up and turned back around to face her, putting my hand behind my head again.  
  
"Oh... Uh, that was Al Bhed... I'm... Al Bhed..."  
  
I looked at the deck again...  
  
She nodded, then turns her head back to the ladder...  
  
"You'll have to teach me that one day."  
  
I looked up at her, blinking a few times utterly surprised that she would ask that... Nobody in his or her right mind would ask me that... But she looked serious...  
  
"Naymmo... I mean... Really?"  
  
She nodded again then walked down the ladder, leaving me there.  
  
I blinked again, and then turned around to face the ocean.  
  
"Yhodrehk vun oui..." I mumbled to myself... 


End file.
